dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Junk Eye
|gender = Male |birthplace = |birth = August 13, 680 Age |death = June 4, 726 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 68 |height = 7'1" |weight = 317.6 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Yellow (red for his damaged eye) |rank = Red Dragon co-leader |organizations = Red Dragon Brotherhood |food = Beef Wellington |vehicle = Digger |hobbies = Taking dogs on walks, watching television |family = Super Handel (co-leader) Gangrene (co-leader) Wolf Tooth (co-leader) }} Mikhail “Junk Eye” Baskov (ジャンク アイ, Janku Ai) is a in Ain't No Hero. He is one of the central antagonists of the story. Overview 'Appearance' Junk Eye is a tall, muscled man with an imposing physique. Grandpa Gohan described him as having a dark beard like a burnt forest, a chin carved from a mountain, a nose like well-used sickle, and eyes of lambent fire. One of his eyes is red, and the other is yellow. However, Junk Eye does not have Heterochromia iridum; his red eye is simply the result of a severe injury. Usually, Junk Eye is seen wearing heavy Red Dragon battle fatigues, and he has a dirty, unwashed look about him, particularly in his greasy, wild hair and beard. 'Personality' Junk Eye is savage and brutal, though he shows kindness to animals. He also knows his place, and plead for his life to the other Red Dragon co-leaders after losing the in chapter 1. In general, he doesn't like being called Junk Eye by his fellow co-leaders. He will torture or kill his own soldiers if he feels like it or if they annoy him or fail him in any way. Junk Eye is quite evil, as seen when he rapes Sephra in chapter 1. Being a slave to his desires, Junk Eye lacks intelligence and instead uses his brute strength and his primal urges to guide him in life. History 'Ain't No Hero' Junk Eye was the leader of the Red Dragon Brotherhood detachment seen in chapter 1. After Grandpa Gohan stumbled upon their digger and tried to stop some of the lesser members from killing one another, the Red Dragons called for Junk Eye to deal with the man. Junk Eye then appeared and intimidated Grandpa Gohan into fleeing back home. Near the end of this chapter, Junk Eye entered the village just as the shopkeepers were closing up their stores. He followed Sephra for a while until they were alone, then grabbed her and raped her. This chapter ended with Junk Eye leaving a sobbing Sephra in the dirt as he walked off into the darkness. In chapter 2, Junk Eye ordered his soldiers to return to the village to look for the Dragon Ball he lost (he had lost it while raping Sephra in the previous chapter). After Super Handel and the others arrived, they conversed with Junk Eye and appeared to forgive him for his failure. However, just as everyone went to walk off, Super Handel tripped Junk Eye, tore out his eyes, and killed him with a Red Comet attack. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:Son Category:Ain't No Hero Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Main Villains